My Little Superheroes
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Rose had never imagined having what she gets. Friendships are killed, romances brewing and all down to a woman who moves to Gotham. Batman/OC Superman/OC
1. Chapter 1

_***Comes into the room* Hey guys! It's little old me again. I got to thinking about how close Bruce and Clark are with their friendship and I thought, 'what if there was a woman that they both wanted?!' And thus, the story I'm you are reading was born. **_

* * *

"You're late Miss Harrison." Bruce informs me as I run through the office doors.

"Sorry Sir, traffic was slow." I reply as I put my papers on the desk. I turn around and see him leaning against the door, which was closed.

"Traffic, huh?" He chuckles and walks over to his desk, a bit further away from mine.

"Yeah." I reply and sit in my seat. I turn my computer on and log on before I notice that I've forgot to get my coffee.

"I'll be right back Sir." I say as I dash out of the room and head back down to my car, which was parked like nine blocks away. I get to my car and unlock it. My coffee sat on the passenger seat. I grab it and nearly drop it when I turn around and see Bruce right behind me.

"Sir, what you doing here?" I ask him and he looks over the road to something.

"I don't like the way that man keeps looking at you." He replies and I turn to see my ex.

"Oh, don't worry about him. His just John, my ex." I shrug my shoulders and start to walk back to work.

"So, what? He stalks you and you don't report him to the police?" Bruce asks me as he walks with me.

"Kind of. I have reported him to the police but they never did any thing. Said that there was bigger crimes than stalking." I reply and sip my coffee. We were half way back when Bruce holds me by my waist.

"What are you doing?" I ask him and he tightens his grip on me.

"John doesn't seem to like me holding you. He's backing off." Bruce whispers in my ear and I see him smirk.  
We get back to the office and I get to doing my paper work and Bruce does... whatever Bruce Wayne does. About an hour later, flowers arrive for me and I swear I hear Bruce growl.

"Who they from?" He asks me in his casual tone.

"John, he must really want me back. Listen to this, 'My heart bleeds for you, I just wish you would understand me too. You're beautiful and talented, you deserve the world and more. I love you from my core.'" I reply and Bruce looks disgusted so I turn back to my work. It's nice of John to have got me flowers, maybe I should consider taking him back.

"You seem distracted by the flowers." Bruce knocks me from my line of thought and I notice he was stood in front of my desk. Well, leant against it.

"Oh no, I was just thinking is all." I reply and put the flowers on the floor and that's when I feel strange to be near Bruce.

"You seem a little tense. What's on your mind?" He asks me when I sit back up.

"Nothing, just stressed out from work." I lie and then continue to type on my keyboard. Bruce holds my hands and I look up at him. His deep blue eyes set into me and I inhale deeply.

"You sure? I can give you some time off." He offers and moves my hair away from my face.

"No I'm good." I reply and take my hands back and put them in my lap. I look at him more and then I just pounce. I lean over the desk and pull him by his collar in a lip battle. I hold his collar and he holds the back of my head. He nips at my bottom lip and I moan into his mouth. Bruce pulls me over the desk and leans me against it while holding me by my hips.

"You... are one... hot woman." Bruce grunts in between our lips. He grips the bottom of my dress when the door knocks. He lets my lips go but still holds on to my dress.

"Who is it?" He yells to the person at the door.

"I'm here to see Rose." John replies. I curse quietly to myself and Bruce's jaw clenches.

"She's not here." Bruce replies and then brings his lips to my neck.

"Funny, because it looks like she's here." John says and I turn to see him in the room. I hide my face in Bruce's chest and blush like crazy.

"What the fuck Rose?! You choose this piece of shit over me?!" John shouts and luckily the door was closed, but I bet everyone still heard it.

"This piece of shit has ears, you know. And I think it best if you leave, John." Bruce says and turns to face him. John looks at me then walks out, slamming the door behind him.

"He deserves to be in Arkham with that temper of his." Bruce all but growls.

"Bruce, do you mind letting my dress go. I think that's what he meant." I say as I look down at his hands. He pulls away his hands and sits back at his desk. I get back to my work and some time during it, I fall asleep.

"Rose?" Bruce asks me. I look up and see Bruce stood over my desk.

"Oh, sorry Sir." I reply as I sit up. I look at the clock and see that it's midnight, already?

"Rose, do you need a lift home? I can have Dick come and pick your car up." He offers me. I stand up and stretch my arms and body.

"No it's fine. I can make my own way home." I reply and put up the flowers and my bag.

"I'll walk you to your car. It's the least I can do if you won't let me drive you home." Bruce says as he walks with me to my car.

"You going to be okay? You know, with John and every thing?" He asks me as I put the flowers and my bag in the back seat.

"Yeah, I had my locks on my door changed so he can't get in." I reply and open my car door. I freeze when I meet his gaze again. Something about him just makes me want to be near him. Something uncontrollable that pulls me towards him.

"Do you... want to come round my house with me? You know, just in case John got in some how." I ask him and my insides burn with hope.

"If it makes you feel safer, then okay." He replies and then gets in the other side of the car. I get in the car and start to drive to my apartment.

"How long have you and John been apart?" Bruce asks me suddenly and I remember painful memories from when we were together. He didn't hurt me or any thing, it's just what happened to make us be together.

"Two months." I reply and grip tighter onto the steering wheel. Bruce puts a hand on mine and I shiver from his touch.

"What happened between you two?" He asks me as he starts to stroke my knuckles with his thumb.

"I just broke up with him. I didn't feel as though he actually loved me." I reply and park the car outside my apartment. I get my bag and flowers and Bruce takes the flowers from my hands and carries them up to my apartment door. I unlock the door and flip the switch for the lights on. My place is small but it has everything I need, food, water, a bed.

"Where do you want me to put these flowers?" Bruce asks me and I lead him to my small kitchen. He puts them on the table and then comes over to counter, when I'm making us coffee. I give him his cup and then we go back to the living room. I sit on my couch, after kicking off my heels, pull my legs up so that I could sit on them. Bruce sits across from me and crosses his legs and holds his cup of coffee in his lap.

"You going to be okay here now?" He asks me and puts a hand on my leg.

"I should be fine, but something tells me he won't be happy knowing I had Bruce Wayne around my apartment." I laugh after the last part and Bruce joins my laughter.

"Well it's his loss. I don't see why anyone would want to lose you." He makes me blush and we both lean forward, slowly, teasingly. This kiss was nothing like the one this morning. This one actually had meaning behind it, not just a one off. Slow, intense and out right amazing.

"Do you want to go in the bedroom?" I ask him as I rest my forehead against his and pant for air.

"Lead the way beautiful." He tells me.


	2. Chapter 2

Gripping onto the sheets, having no where to escape the pain. Why was it hurting so much? Why wasn't it dying down already? Was it because I'm actually still a virgin? I can't let him know that. I just got to suck it up and handle it.

"I can stop if you want." Bruce offers me and I grip him by his shoulder.

"No, it's fine. Just... move." I reply the best I can. He nods his head and then moves out to his tip before coming back into me. The pain starts to fade as he get faster and harder, all of it replaced with pleasure. Bruce hits a spot in me that makes me scream his name. Bruce brushes his lips up my neck and then kisses down it gently to my breast. He lightly sucks on it before he thrusts once more and I reach my climax.

"BRUCE!" I scream and he groans as he cums into the condom. He pulls out of me and collapses by my side. I curl up to his warmth and he wraps his arms around me. I could stay in his arms like this forever.

"I was your first one wasn't I?" He asks me and I look up to him. How did he know?

"Yes." I reply, I hate myself now that I didn't tell him before.

"It's okay you know. I really hoped I was." He whispers in my ear. I look up at him and he was looking right back at me. His eyes were more beautiful from the moonlight that came through my bedroom window.

"I glad you were the man who did it for me." I tell him and he kisses my forehead. I bury myself into him as he pulls the covers over us and I slowly fall into my dreams.

* * *

I lay there with Rose in my arms. I couldn't sleep, hell I hadn't been sleeping since I met her. Something about her drew me in. Like a moth to a flame. I want her to see how much I love her but it was like she was afraid of something. What had John done to her, that had made her so scared? I had thought about it a lot since I was told about Rose and him. Why did she feel like John never loved her? These question keep ripping at the mind of mine. I want to know why she was scared. I want to protect her.  
She lay on my arm, using it as a pillow. I slowly move my arm from under her head but regret moving from her, very quickly. I get my phone from my suit jacket's pocket and call Alfred.

"I'm not going to be home tonight, I'll need a new suit at 54th street, west side apartments, room 57B." I tell him.

"Okay Master Bruce, I'll bring them over to you in the morning." Alfred replies and then I end the call.

"Bruce?" I hear Rose ask me. I turn around and see her on her back and her upper body uncovered.

"Yes." I reply to her and put a hand on her stomach.

"What you doing? It's like four in the morning." She asks me and I start to trace little circles on her stomach.

"Couldn't sleep. Don't worry about it." I assure her and she sits up, just so we were a breath away. I put my hand on her face and she pushes me down and sits on my lap.  
She leans over my body and she rubs against me and I can't contain the moan that comes out of me.

"I love you." She whispers in my ear and I pull her back so I could look at her.

"I love you." I reply and she leans down and kisses me.

* * *

I sat at the office and I was alone. Bruce had to leave suddenly and he didn't tell why. So I had to cancel his meetings and I had to do his paperwork too. KNOCK. KNOCK. I jump and then a tall man wearing a blue suit, geek style glasses walks into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you but, do you know where Mr Wayne went?" He asks me and walks over to my desk.

"No sorry, he had to leave earlier. But I can take a message for you." I say as I stop typing on the computer.

"I was just coming to interview him for the new project his set up. But if I could get a few words with you, that would be great. I mean, it looks as though you work closely with him." He tells me and I turn my computer screen off.

"Do you want to go to the starbucks across the street? It's much better than sitting in this office all day." I ask him and he nods his head. I grab my bag and we head down to starbucks.  
We sit at the table near the back and order for two coffees.

"So, how can I help you Clark?" I ask him and he looks a little shocked at me. "Bruce has talked about you before." I assure him.

"Well, how long you been working with Bruce?" He asks me and takes a sip of his coffee.

"For about two years, at first it wasn't as fun. But you get used to it." I reply and sip my coffee.

"Have you guys had any... problems with working together?" He asks me.

"No, we get on pretty well."

"So you don't have trouble with him going over your house?"  
I choke slightly on my coffee and give Clark a disgusted look.

"Why would you say that?"

"You were seen last night by one of the reporters from the Daily Planet." He shows me a picture of Bruce holding my flowers for me.

"It's not like that, it's just my ex is kind of, obsessed with me and Bruce was just helping me out." I tell him and give him the picture back.

"I can stop the story before it gets out about this." He offers and I nod my head. Clark asks me questions and we finish the interview. We go back to the office and when we get back, Bruce was there.

"Rose, Clark. Where have you pair been?" He asks us and I return to my desk.

"Clark wanted an interview about the new Wayne project and I answered most of his questions but some are best if you answer them" I reply and get back to my work.

"So Bruce, you still going to the Halloween charity party?" Clark asks him after half a hour of questions.

"I'll be there." Bruce replies and shows Clark to the door. Once he leaves Bruce comes over to me.

"What did you tell him?" He asks me as he leans over the back of my chair and wraps his arms around me.

"The truth." I reply and look up at him.  
He kisses me gently on the forehead before going back to his desk.

"You're coming with me to the party next week." He tells me and I look over at him.

"Business dress or fancy dress?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"Fancy." He replies and then gets back to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

I was just finishing the last few things on my dress when the door knocks. I put my little horns on my head and go answer the door. Bruce stood there in a knight's armour.

"Well hello there, my little devil." He smirks and pulls me against him. Yes my costume is a sexy devil. I have high heels, fish net tights, and a short dress on.

"My knight in shining armour." I giggle as Bruce kisses my face and then my neck.

"I think I want to stay here now and get this little dress off you." He growls in my ear and rests his hand on my inner thigh.

"The longer you wait, the more the sex is great." I tell him and then push past him and lock my door.  
We arrive at the party and we walk to the bar and I get a jin and toxic. Bruce goes to talk to some people and Clark comes over to me.

"Hello Rose." He says as I hug him.

"Hey Clark, how you been?" I ask him and sip my drink.

"I've been worse. I see you came with Bruce." He replies and nods his head towards Bruce. He was stood around a load of woman and only three men.

"Yeah." I reply and look down at my drink.

"Would you excuse me for a moment." I say to Clark before disappearing.

* * *

Rose was leaning against my arm on the bed as she was drunk. We sat alone in the main bedroom, she had dragged me here to 'talk', but I'm sure because of her drunkenness, she'll do something else.

"The thing is, I don't even think he loves me. But you love me, don't you Clark?" She asks me and I look down at her.

"Yeah." I reply to her. The truth is, I think I actually do love her. I don't know why but she is a really remarkable woman. She's funny, talented, beautiful and down right perfect for me. I lean down to her and press my lips against her's. She pulls my hair and sits on my lap. I slide my hands up her back and find the zip to her dress. I start to pull it down but she pushes me down and the zip goes from my reach.

"You'll get me in trouble if you do that." She purrs and runs her hands down my chest. That's when 'he' wants to come out and play. Kal-El, the alien in me who was going to go into heat.

The alien that want's Rose to mate with, mark her as his own. He pushes his way to the surface and causes me to grab her. Throwing her to the bed and climbing on her. Ripping her clothes off and leaving her only in her lacy underwear. Oh God, I can't find against him. He just has to do as he wants too. Bruce is going to kill me.

* * *

I was looking everywhere for Rose. I couldn't find her, she was mainly with me drinking or with Clark. I have to find her and get her home. I go upstairs and I hear a bang on a wall and a scream. Luckily no one is up here but me, well I think I'm the only one up here. I follow the sound until I get to the main bedroom door. A woman screams and I have a gut feeling that it was Rose. I kick the door down and find Clark over Rose, who was bleeding and crying.

"Clark get the fuck off her!" I yell and dash at him. He still had clothes on, he had just been hitting her and... fingering her. I pin him to the ground but soon he throws me across the room and I land on a glass table. A few pieces go into my arm but for now I don't care. I see the flash of red in his eyes. He isn't himself. Kal-El has taken over him.

"Clark, fight him. Look at what you let him do to Rose." I tell him and then he falls to the ground. He'll wake up and be asking questions, but for now I need to get to Rose. I walk over to the bed and she was quivering in pain.

"Bruce, Bruce it hurts!" She screams. I kneel on the bed and wrap her in blankets and she continues to bleed. What has Kal-El done to her?

"Tell me where it hurts Rose. I'll make the pain go away." I beg her and put my hand on her forehead. She screams again and Clark wakes up.

"Rose! What happened?!" He panics as he comes to us. Rose was bleeding and the blankets were starting to go red.

"Kal-El, you let him attack her." I spit back at him.

"We need to get her back to the fortress. I'll be able to stop her pain, stop her bleeding. She won't make it other wise." He tells me and picks her up.

"What have you done to her?" I growl at him and fist my hands.

"I'll tell you once I've helped her. I'll bring her right back to the manor once I've helped her. I promise Bruce, she'll be fine." He replies and then disappears out the window.

I stagger back and fall beside the bed and hold my legs to my head. What happened to her? What did he do to her? Why is she bleeding? Is she going to die? Can he actually save her? What if Kal-El takes over him again and he attacked her while she was healing? The most important question of all. Will I ever see her again?

* * *

It hurt, no this wasn't pain, this was way more than pain. I don't know what this was. My body was covered with it, just wave after wave it would clench it's hold on me. Chew up and then spit me back out. Just so it could redo the cycle. All I can remember is that Clark wasn't really himself and then Bruce was covering me in blankets. The look on his face, that look of disgust and fear kept flashing in my mind and haunting me. What if this was the end for me? How would Bruce be able to handle it? I know we only just started our relationship but he showed me that he never wanted to lose me. I never want to lose him, but with the way I am now, I'm sure as to where I am.

"Rose. Rose can you hear me?" Clark's voice rings in my ears and I feel scared. Was he going to hurt me again? I would get up from where I was and run, if I had the power to of course. So for now I'm frozen here, where ever here was.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I thought I would let you know, that this fic may get a little dark as for what Clark does to Rose in up coming chapters.**_

* * *

She was sleeping when Clark brought her back to the manor. She was okay. She was alive. I take her to my bedroom and put her in my bed and I only just notice that Clark had put her in bed robes. I put the covers over her and she curls into a ball and continues to sleep. I lean down and kiss her forehead, gently. Scared that I could break her at any moment. I leave the room and go back down to Clark.

"Answers now." I snap at him as I walk through the door. He walks towards the window and pauses before replying.

"Kal-El has gone into heat, I'm lucky I can fight him off now. But he won't stop. He wants her Bruce and his not going to stop until he mates with her, marks her as his. Once he has got her, I'm not going to be able to stop him until he comes out of heat." He tells me and I get the feeling to just punch him square in the jaw.

"So you're telling me, that this alien in you, wants to have my Rose just because of some stupid heat?!" I snap at him and he frowns at me.

"It's not my fault Bruce! It's the way he is! That's why I keep him lock away! Away from her and you! Away from everyone!" Clark snaps back at me.  
I take a few deep breaths before continuing to talk to him.

"Can it be stopped?" I ask him and he sighs.

"As much as I hate to say this. Only when she bares his child that's when he'll stop. Once he has a family with her and knows that he has to protect her, that is when he'll stop." He replies and I just get a emptiness in me.

"He won't touch her!" I growl through my clenched teeth.

"I won't let him either. Just try and keep her away from me and I'll do my best at staying away." He tells me and then disappears into the night sky. I go back upstairs to Rose and see her lay there on the bed. She was awake and looking up at me.

"Bruce, what happened?" She asks me. I have to lie to her, if she knows about Clark then she would be in danger of getting hurt.

"You got a bit drunk and I brought you back here." I reply and sit on the side of the bed. She sits up and crawls over to me.

"Care to explain to me why I want you so badly?" She purrs and pulls me down on her. She tugs at my bottoms but I grab hold of her hands and put them above her head.

"Not yet." I tell her and she moans. She starts to struggle under me and I let her go. She puts her hands on either side of my face and pulls me into a kiss. I rest my hands on her hips and deepen the kiss.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to have the sun rain over me. I was curled up to a warmth of a toned body and arms were wrapped around me. I brush my head against his chest and he pulls me closer to him. I trace my hands down his body and to his manhood.

"Well that's something to wake up to." Bruce whispers in my ear and I smile up at him. I grip him and he moans. I slowly start to pump him and he moans even more.  
"What do you want Brucie?" I ask him. He lets me go and rolls on top of me.

"I want to taste you until you scream my name." He growls in my ear and then kisses down my neck, to my collar bone, to my breasts, to my stomach and then he stops.

"If you feel uncomfortable by this just pull me away and tell me to stop and I won't do it again." He tells me and then kisses my right inner thigh. Then he does the same to my left. He looks at me and then I lean my head back against the pillows and close my eyes. I feel his hot breath against me and then his tongue enters me. I arch my back and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Oh God, Bruce!" I moan as I fist his hair. He glides his tongue around inside of me, causing me to moan even more. Then he finds that spot in me and attacks it, wildly. I scream as I come and he sucks on my mound and cleans me all up.

"That was... amazing." I gasp as Bruce comes back up to my face.

"I can do that any time you want me to." He smirks at me and then kisses my cheeks, forehead and nose. I giggle and hit him on his chest.

"Can I go use your shower?" I ask him and he looks at a door behind him.

"Only if you join me." He smirks and then gets off me and starts to walk to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom, I sit up and stretch my arms out in front of me. I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom. Once I enter, I couldn't really see. There was steam everywhere and Bruce only came into my sight when I got in the shower.

"I thought you weren't going to come in for a second." Bruce says and I go under the water. Bruce slides his hands down my sides and rests them on my hips. He moves my wet hair away from my neck and gently kisses up it and goes back down it again. This was going to be a long, hot shower.

* * *

It's been a month of me and Bruce being together and it is going perfect. He is such a gentlemen. He takes me everywhere I want to go to and where ever he wants to take me. He doesn't push anything on me, he waits for when I'm ready. I couldn't have asked for anyone better than him. I haven't seen Clark in a while too. I remember seeing him at the party but he has seemed to have... taken off? Bruce says that he has a lot of work to but, I don't see any articles by him any more. I'm getting a little worried for him. I've tried to call him but he doesn't answer.

"Bruce, I'm starting to worry about Clark. I want you to tell me the truth about why his not here. Don't lie and say that it's because of work, because I know it's not." I say as I put my book down. I was sat at the manor, I had started to live with him because he asked me to, out of the blue. He was pacing, thinking about something really deeply. He stops pacing and comes to sit next to me. He holds my hand and sighs.

"I need you to trust me. No matter what." He tells me.

"Why wouldn't I trust you? Bruce, what's going on?" I ask him and he clenches his jaw and closes his eyes.

"When my parents died, I made a promise to stop all the crime in Gotham. To stop any child losing their parents the way I lost mine. To do this I had to train. I went around the world. Learning to become a master at everything. I came back and I knew what I had to do. In order for people to be safe, I have to put my life on the line and protect everyone. Including you. For you to even know this now, it's putting you in a world of danger. I can't risk losing you." He tells me and looks into my eyes. He stands up and makes me follow him to the library, to a book shelf. Bruce presses a few keys on the piano and the book shelf moves to reveal a arch doorway. Bruce takes my hand and leads me down the tunnel of stairs. When we get to the bottom of the stairs, Bruce lets go of my hand and walks to a large computer. Lights turn on and then I could see that I was in a cave. There were bats up on the ceiling, a waterfall in the far right corner, a car parked on the left side and a then I look back at Bruce, because I seriously want answers.

"This why you don't see me on some nights." He sighs and leans over the counter, that held a lot of equipment. His shoulder muscles tense up and his clenches his fists. I walk over to him and try to look at his face. But he turns away from me.

"I never wanted you to find out this way. But it's all so you'll understand why Clark can't come near you." He says before turning back to face me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him and he looks down and holds my hands.

"Clark isn't who you think he is. He isn't from this world, his from Krypton. The alien side in him has gone into heat and I know I promised I wouldn't lie to you but, the night you woke not remembering anything. It was because he attacked you, he tried to... mate with you. You were bleeding and dying. Clark came back to his senses and took you away to save you, you came back with no memory of how it happened. I talked to him about Kal-El and how he wants to mate with you, he told me he would only stop once... you bare his child. He'll then protect you and you'll marked as his own." He replies and then turns around and hits his fist off the counter.

"So... what can I do?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"You can come with me." A deep, male voice echoes through the cave. Oh shit!


	5. Chapter 5

"Clark please! Don't do it!" I scream as he walks closer to me. Bruce was on the floor as Clark had attacked him to get to me.

"Clark is gone, but you call me-" He puts his hand on my face and his other arm around my waist. "-Kal-El." He finishes and then I was in the air with him. He flew high over Gotham and then everything started to get really, really cold. I grip onto his arm to keep me from falling. My eyes start to close and soon I pass out. I wake up and I was on a bed. I look down at my clothes and I was still in my black V-top and grey bottoms. I sit up and hold my head. Why do I have a headache?

"You're awake." Clark says and I jump out of my skin. I turn to face him and he was stood in the right corner with his cape gone but still in his Superman costume. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were glowing red a little.

"Where am I? What are you going to do to me?" I ask him. He suddenly in front of me and had a hand on my face.

"I'm sorry for when I hurt you. I didn't realise how weak your body was. I won't hurt you like that again." He replies and his eyes stop glowing red and go green.

"I know what you are and I don't want you like that. I'm happy with Bruce, I don't want t-"

"Don't talk about him! What can he offer you that I can't?! I can give you the world. What can he give you? A life of pain and secrets. I'll tell you anything you want to know." Clark stops me from talking and then he traces his hands down my arms.

"I want you to leave me alone. Take me back home and never come near me again." I tell him and move off the bed. I walk away from him but he comes right behind me again.

"You can't leave. You know you want this." He whispers in my ear. He puts his hands on my hips and kisses my neck. He stops kissing my neck and turns me around. He leans down and presses his lips against mine. I hit him, trying to get him off me. But he wouldn't. His lips were sour, nothing like Bruce. Maybe I should just think about him and this will be over quickly. But the thing is, I can't remember what me and Bruce did. Why?

"Don't think about him. I'm here for you. You're mine." Clark grunts against my lips. He parts my lips with his tongue and I fight his with my own. He picks me up and holds me in the air.  
I fist his hair and he gropes my ass. I pull back for a breath but Clark doesn't give up. He nips and kisses my neck, causing me to moan. My back hits the covers on the bed and Clark comes back up to my lips. Our tongues battled for dominance while he slide his hand up my loose black V-top. He put his hand over my breast and squeezed. I moan in disappointment when he removes his hands from me and his lips move away from mine. He removes the top half of his costume and then comes back down to me. I run my hands down his chest and abs. He was more defined than Bruce. He sits me up and pulls my top over my head. I lie back down and Clark kisses my jaw line, neck, collar bone. He stops over my breasts and stares at them for a minute.

"Beautiful." He grunts as he unclasps my bra and pulls it away from me, throwing to the same place our tops were. Why am I so willing to this? Why can't I stop myself?  
Clark pulls me up by my back and takes my right breast into his mouth. He sucks, nips and kisses it and I throw my head back in pure bliss. It's not long before my bottoms were gone and so were Clark's. His eyes never left mine as he positioned himself and held my hips.

"Ready?" He asks me and I nod my head. He goes in slow, deep. His hand came to my cheek and made me look into his eyes. There is no pain like there is with Bruce, this was only pleasure.

"Kal... Kal... Kal!" I scream as my climax hits me.

* * *

I wake up to have not sun in my eyes, but a different kind of light in my eyes. I sit up and pull the covers up to me. There was a sliver dress on the bed side counter and a note on top of it.

"Come join me in the dining room when you're ready. It's the first door on you're left. Put the dress on, you may not want to stay in dirty clothes all day. Love Kal-El, xxx." I put the note on the bed and pick up the dress. It was long and loose. I slide it on after having a shower and then go meet Clark in the dining room. He was in a white shirt and black bottoms.

"Good morning, princess." He says as he comes up to me and kisses me gently and then takes me to the dining table. He sits next to me and I notice the plate in front of me, full of food.

"Eat, you'll need you're energy back, after what happened last night." Clark tells me and I start to eat. What did happen last night? Clark isn't himself, Bruce has warned me about that. But wait, where is Bruce? Why hasn't he came to get me yet? Didn't he want to protect me from Clark? What's going on?

* * *

SLAP. I open my eyes and see Clark stood there.

"Finally, I didn't think you were going to wake up. I thought I was going to have to beat you some more." He chuckles darkly. My arms were chained above my head, so I couldn't do anything.

"Where is she Kal?" I spit at him. He chuckles more and then kneels down to me.

"Oh she's fine. I haven't hurt her, in fact, I think she may have enjoyed herself. You see Bruce, she even forgot about you for the time being. In all fairness I thought she would scream your name but no, she screamed Kal instead." He smirks at me and I give him my best bat glare I can do.

"You're lying. She would never do that!" I snap and try to fight against my chains. Kal hits me and I was starting to pass out.

"But she did and I'm going to make her do it again." He tells me and then I just see dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Kal keeps me like an animal. Throws a plate of food in from time to time, beats me, says things about Rose. His a bastard. Once I'm out of here and Clark is back to normal, I'll make sure he dies. But the worst part about all this, he makes me watch him on Rose. Not physically being there. He'll put a hidden camera on the bedside table and I'm forced to see her... wanting him. Him feeling her, him fucking her. It's make me sick, knowing that I've allowed this. Let my guard down for one moment, just long enough for him to get her the way he has now.

"Wakey, wakey Bruce." Kal says as he comes into the room and I sat in the corner, with my head and back against the wall, my hands were on my stomach and my legs curled up and resting in front of me.

"Piss off." I growl and Kal frowns.

"Is that any way to speak to me? You know I can always take it out on her Bruce. Maybe give her a few spankings? Come to think about it, she would like that, wouldn't she?" He chuckles and I try to fight him but with my weak limbs, I don't move an inch.

"Don't. Even. Try." I spit every word at him and he just smirks.

"I think I will. Just remember-" He kneels down to me and snaps my knee, me being the weak human I am, I scream out in pain. "you're the reason she's getting it." He finishes and then leaves the room again. He's going to end up either killing me or I'll kill myself. Don't worry Mom and Dad, I'm not that far behind you.

* * *

Brushing the brush once more through my hair, I put it down and then enter the shower. I always brush my hair before getting into the shower, but I don't know why. I stand under the water and hear the door to the bathroom open. Next thing I know, someone's hands were on my hips and they were breathing on my neck.

"Naughty girl. Showering without me?" Clark sucks on my neck and I moan as he does so. "I think you need some, punishing."

* * *

He had her in the shower, the sick bastard. He was spanking her and she was screaming out in pleasure. Please, let this end! I can't stand it! The screen goes off and then I was sat in the room alone again. I feel tears steam from my eyes as I think about Rose. Kal had her now, there was pretty much nothing I could do. I was probably going to die, if Kal got too pissed off with me. I'm weak and fragile. One hit and that's me gone. After twenty minutes, Kal comes walking in with his casual clothes on and he was smirking.

"Enjoy the show?" He asks me and I look away from him. "Playing that card are we? Should I punish her some more?" He starts to back up to the door and I snap my head towards him, pulling the best Bat glare I could.

"Don't touch her." I spit at him and he just laughs at me.

"Like you can stop me!" He howls and then leaves the room again. What a great way for me to die, here alone and in heart pain.

* * *

I sit up in the bed, Kal sleeping next to me, and yes I've started to call him Kal. He had his back to me because I wouldn't let him have me tonight. To be honest, it hurt, a lot. I grab one of his shirts and put it. It was huge so I didn't have to worry about putting on trousers, I mean who was going to see me? I walk to the door and it automatically opens. I look back at Kal to make sure I hadn't woke him up. He was still snoring, so that was a good sign. I walk out of the room and try to find my way to the kitchen, just to get some food. I starving for some reason. Damn it, what door did Kal say it was? I go to the end of the hall and then turn right to another hall. I go to the end of it and just go through a random door.

It was dark and hot in here. I try to look around and then, something touches my leg. I jump and squeal away from it. I look down at it and it was man. Pale, weak and trying to get me. Wait, why did he have deep blue eyes like Bruce? Why was his hair the dark, jet black hair Bruce has? Jesus, it is Bruce!

"Bruce?" I ask him and he look up at me. A light suddenly comes on and I was able to see him clearly. He had black rings around his eyes, his skin was as pale as the white walls in here, he looks weaker than he ever has done and I could see his scars all over his chest and back, as he wasn't wearing a shirt, just blue bottoms.

"Oh my God, what has he done to you?" I ask him as I kneel down and put his head on my lap. He was freezing. He nuzzles against me for warmth and I wrap my arms around him to keep him from being cold any more.

"R-R-Rose. Y-You ne-ed to get o-out." Bruce struggles with his words and lean my head down and press my forehead against his.

"I'm not leaving you Bruce. I love you, I can't sit around now, knowing that you're here like this. I need to get you out, you need to go back to Gotham. I'll dis-"

"No. I need you to leave. Don't go back to Gotham, go to where ever you can, just run. Don't look back. Please, you have to promise me you'll do that." Bruce puts his hand on my face and I feel a tear fall from my face.

"I can't promise you that." I reply and Bruce closes his eyes and inhales before leaning up and kissing me. I return the kiss with as much passion as he does.

"Oh great, look who decides to wake up." Kal's voice makes me end the kiss and look right up at him. He stood there in grey bottoms and a shirt. He was pissed and he eyes were glowing red again. He was going to kill at least one of us and I know exactly who he wants to kill. I put Bruce down gently and stand up in front of him, to protect him. Stupid idea, since I'm facing up against Superman, of all people!

"Kal, you even think about hurting him again, you won't have any brains to think with." I threat but he just smirks.

"What you going to do? You're just a human woman. A woman who belongs to me." He says as he walks over to me and holds my hip, hard.

"I belong to Bruce. I love him and I will never, ever love you." I spit at him and he growls at the back of his throat. "But if you want me to stay here with you for how ever long you want me to stay here, you let me take care of Bruce and you let me see him whenever I want to. But if you as so much as go near him, I'll leave and Bruce will be coming with me." I tell him and he frowns.

"Fine. But you try anything funny. I can make sure that I visit one of his sons." He growls and then Bruce tries to get up.

"You don't... go near them." He says and I help him stand up. Kal just frowns at me then leaves. I help Bruce walk over to the bed and I make him lie on it and I kneel down next to him.

"You didn't have to do that." He tells me and smiles weakly at me.

"I didn't have to have to save your life or I didn't have to meet you ever?" I ask him and smile back at him. I kiss him on the forehead and he closes his eyes. It's not long before I hear snore.


	7. Chapter 7

It felt weeks go by but, it had only been a few days. Bruce was getting better with each time I saw him. He was starting to get colour back in his face and he was able to move around more.

"It's like watching a new born baby walk." I joke as Bruce starts to walk around the room.

"Funny. It's not long before you have to teach an actual baby to walk." He replies and sits next me. Yes it's true, I'm going to have a baby. Kal had started to back off and Clark was starting to slowly come back.

"Doesn't change anything though. Soon you'll be strong enough to get out of here." I sigh and Bruce smiles.

"I think you'd better get back to him, you know what he gets like when you spend too much time with me." Bruce warns me and kisses my cheek and then I leave the room. I walk back to the bedroom and Clark was sat there on his laptop.

"You took your time." He says without looking up from his computer screen.

"I was helping Bruce. What you doing?" I ask him as I sit next to him.

"Work, may take a while. Since I've been to busy looking after you." He replies and looks over at me. I cross my legs and lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. A few hours sleep will help me and the baby.

I wake up and I was wrapped in Kal's arms and I he was wide awake.

"What time is it?" I ask him as I try to stretch.

"Three in the morning. I finished my work and couldn't sleep so I just thought I'd watch you sleep." He replies and lets me go so I can sit up.

"Well, I can't sleep now. I should go check on Bruce." I say and start to get out of bed.

"Why do you still choose him? After everything I've done for you. You still go running back to him." Kal sighs and then leans against the door before I could make it there.

"Move." I order him but he doesn't listen to me.

"Kal I swear to God. Move and let me see Bruce." I snap at him and he just grins.

"What will you do if I don't? There is nothing that you can do to me." He chuckles. I look down at my stomach and close my eyes.

"I'll kill your child." I threat him and he pushes me back to the bed.

"You wouldn't be able too. You love him to much." He growls at me. I do love my child but it felt like it wasn't mine. Like I was carrying someone else's baby inside me.

"I hate you Kal." I say and turn my head away from him.

"Do know how much that hates for you to say something like that?" He asks me but I just don't listen to him.


End file.
